Always There For You
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Lee and Sonya are always there for each other. Just some short one-shots about their lives.
1. Always There For You

Always, no matter what, Lee would always be there for Sonya. Weather if it was handling the dark, or handling a bully, he would be by her side. Especially now.

"Lee?" Sonya had asked him through a series of sniffles and tears.

"Yes?" he returned.

"Will you promise not to leave my side?" she asked, obviously scared to death.

Lee shook his head, his normal black "cool" expression was a caring, thoughtful expression. "Promise. I will protect you with my life. Even if I have to die on the battle field."

Sonya smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Please be careful…" she whispered as a teen soldier rushed at them. Lee pushed Sonya out of the way, just in time…


	2. YoYo

Lee stood in the treehouse, toying with his yo-yo. Sonya watched with much fascination as the little round toy went up in down in such a circular motion. Sonya finally looked up at the boy who held the toy.

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

"Sure." Lee handed the girl the yo-yo. "Okay, just stick the loop on your finger." Lee instructed. Sonya did so.

"Like this?" she asked, acting dumb.

Lee nodded as a smile formed around his cheeks. "Perfect. Now just, flip you hand back, like so."

Sonya tried but turned her hand down, then flicked. "I can't do it. Can you help me?" she asked innocently.

Lee smiled. "Sure." he held onto her arm. "Now, just flick like this." he guided her hand as he stood behind her, fitting like two puzzle pieces. Sonya let Lee guide her, this time, getting the yo-yo to come back up.

"I did it!" the blonde headed girl exclaimed, "Thanks." this time, the girl began to move slowly towards the young boy, making their lips touch. When the broke away, Lee's cheeks were tinted red.

"You're welcome."


	3. It's Cool

The rain roughly fell to the earth, soaking my hair and clothes as if I had just jumped in a lake. It was around noon, but the dark clouds had blocked the sun, dimming the day. As I walked down the street, the wind blew through my blonde hair, I spotted a small boy in a brown Russian hat on the corner of the street, leaning his back on a brick wall, a sucker in his mouth.

My first instinct was to run straight to him, not slowing up a bit. My red clogs slammed against the wet pavement, salty crystal tears intertwining on my cheeks with the rain. As I approached the boy, I embraced him in a strong hug, my thin arms wrapping tightly around him. I sniffed and buried my face in his blue and orange shirt, letting the tears pour out of my eyes.

"It's cool." he whispered, still shocked at my surprise attack. "It's cool…"

* * *

**I know this was... shorter then my last, and probably not that good, but, I have good ideas for the next few.**

**See that little button down there, CLICK IT!**

**Numbuh 27, over and out!**


	4. Melody

Birds chirped in joy and children ran around playing. A young Sonya Harington sat, swinging on the yellow swing, enjoying the nice, clean spring air as the breeze flew in her soft, light blonde hair.

As the girl swung, without a care in the world, watched a young Lee Young in leafy green bush. The small 5 year old admired the way she laughed, the way the wind swished in her hair, and the way the sun shone perfectly, turning her blonde hair into gold. Lee sighed dreamily as he starred at the girl, lost in thought.

Lee, not realizing how much time had passed, or how the innocent girl had moved from the swing, was surprised, and rather embarrassed when the girl found him in the bush.

"Uh… kid?" she asked, breaking the young boy from his daze. Lee couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Uh… hi." he said, coolly, trying to stand up in the bush, only to fall back into it, due to a twig snagging on his blue and orange overalls.

Sonya couldn't help but let out a small giggle and held out a hand for the young boy. Lee took it and hualed himself up to his feet.

"Thanks." he said, shyly, trying to hid his blush in his chocolate bangs.

"I'm Sonya by the way." she said, smiling. Her melodic voice hypnotized Lee like a metronome.

"H-hi, I'm L-Lee." he stuttered, causing Sonya to giggle, fallowed by a small, cherry blush.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" she asked.

Lee smiled and nodded his head. "Cool."

* * *

**I liked this one. I thought it was really cute ^.^**

**Well, that was Lee and Sonya as 5 year olds, meeting for the first time.**

**See that button right there, CLICK IT! Or I will use my magical mind controlling devise on you and make you!**

**Numbuh 27 signing off!**


	5. The Dark

**Another one of these by moi! Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

My eyes were open, but I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. I could feel the cold concrete flooring on the part where my shorts didn't cover my legs. I looked left, then right, even though I knew it was no use.

I hauled myself up to my feet, tuning my ears to their highest extent to detect even the slightest sound of her. After a few heartbeats of silence, I could hear the faintest sound of a whimper in the far northeast.

I let the sound carry my feet to the destination, shutting down my sight for the time being. I walked until the sound was at it's strongest and tilted my head down, mentally switching my sight back on. After a moment of staring at the floor, waiting for my vision to adjust, I could make out a small, fragile human figure.

"…Sonya…?" I asked, making the thing jump. There was an icy cold silence in the air that it could freeze a volcano.

"…L…Lee.." an unstable female voice murmured, almost being blocked by the cold, chilling concrete. I heard a swift movement, then felt two, ice cold arms wrap around me. The sound of her weeps filled my ear drums, and the smell of her salty tears overwhelmed my nostrils. I placed my hand on her dry, tangled blonde hair, comforting her.

"Let's get out of here." I said, thinking of some way to get out. It wouldn't matter how we did it, as long as I got her out safe.

* * *

**I like this one... I don't know why...**

**Just for an FYI, the Delightfuls trapped them and now they're in their dungon.**

**Numbuh 27**

**R&R CLICK IT!**


	6. Tag, You're It

I ran across the large field, my adrenaline rising by each step I took. My lungs screamed for breath, each more then the last as I pumped my legs to get to my destination.

_Almost there!_ I thought as I neared the well lit forest on the other side of the field. _Just a few more steps and you're… There! You made it!_ I triumphly thought as my feet carried me inside of the forest. _Perfect, now I can loose him!_

My eyes darted around the scenery as I tried to find a good place to hide. My time was almost out, I needed to get away from him for good. I could hear his footsteps in the vast distance, cracking a twig once and a while and tripping over a log here and there.

Acting fast, I ran to the nearest easy tree to climb and quickly scrambled up it's long trunk, settling myself on a branch and hid myself in it's leaves. I extended my neck a little, seeing over the green foliage, not seeing anyone. 

_He was just behind me, where could he be?_ I thought when I heard someone whisper my name, directly behind me.

"Sonya." a hand placed my shoulder. "You're it."

I whipped my head around to see Lee, yo-yo in hand and a smirk plastered across his face. "Do you want your reward now, or later?" I teased.

The brown-haired boy smiled. "Now would be cool." I smirked and leaned towards him, letting my lips touch his. After a few moments, we broke.

"Congratulations, winner." I teased.

* * *

**This is set when they're around 14 or so. I really like this one ^.^**

***sigh* I figured it was time for some more Lee/Sonya love. Oh, I won't be doing Lee/Sonya on my Story of Their Lives story because it'll be a one-shot, and all of my 83/84 oneshots go here, so... yea..**

**Remeber, reviews are nice ^.^**

**RBH**


End file.
